DE-A-29 24 632 discloses a solvent based base coat composition comprising:    A) a toner composition comprising an effect pigment, an acrylic resin, a polyester, and a cellulose ester,    B) a toner composition comprising a solid colour pigment and an acrylic polyol incompatible with the resins in toner composition A, and    C) a third component comprising a cellulose ester and an acrylic resin.
EP-A-0 794 237 discloses a coating composition comprising:    A) a metallic base and a tint base,    B) a metallic base booster comprising an alkyd resin as a film forming polymeric material,    C) a reducer being a solvent blend with or without reactive diluents, and    D) a hardener such as a polyisocyanate.
Other film forming polymeric materials include acrylics and polyesters.
JP-A-98-46067 discloses a coating composition comprising    A) a toner composition comprising an acrylic resin, an alkyd resin, a cellulose resin, and a pigment, and    B) a reducer base containing a solvent mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,177 discloses a base coat composition comprising a film-forming resin selected from, among others, a polyester and an acrylic, blended with a cellulose ester material and a pigment.